bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The 2003 Approximation
"The 2003 Approximation" is the fourth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 12, 2015. Summary Leonard and Penny finally move in together leaving Sheldon very upset with this big change in his life and wishing he could go back to a time when he had no emotions in 2003 before he met Leonard. Raj, Howard and Stuart attempt to form a band. Extended Plot Leonard and Penny tell Sheldon that they plan to move in together and Sheldon gets upset. Sheldon feels that he’s gained too many emotions and wants to go back to a point where he wasn’t affected with them. He wants to return as he was in 2003 before he met Leonard. Stuart wants live music for his comic book store and Raj and Howard suggest they could play as an acoustic band. During the episode they work on a song about "Thor meeting Indiana Jones." Sheldon then gives Leonard papers to sign to officially ‘unroommate’ him. When it gets to the point for Leonard to sign and make it official he pauses and there’s a really sweet, emotional moment when he hesitates and says “Man, this is harder than I thought”. Sheldon says “Oh, it’s easy..L..e..o..” And then Leoanrd signs out of annoyance. Sheldon then implements his "go back to 2003" plan so the apartment goes back to how it looks with the lawn chairs and the tv on the ground. He was screening new potential roommates (3) before he screens someone (who we don’t see yet) saying they’re into science and they’d be perfect before it turns to his computer with Amy on skype looking at him with an expression that says "you serious"? Sheldon asks her, now that Leonard has moved, if she would like to move in with him to replace Leonard. Amy gently declines. Then towards the end of the episode Leonard and Penny are talking with Sheldon and he’s slumped over, depressed. Penny comforts him saying it’s ok they’ll see each other even if they live separate lives. Sheldon replies with “yea like when Howard and Bernadette divorce, or when Raj’s creepy girlfriend finally hides his body “or at Amy’s wedding when she is marrying someone better than me." After that Penny feels super bad and then agrees that they can all “live together” like they’ll spend some nights in Sheldon's apartment and vice versa. Leonard protests and Penny says “just think of him as our dog”. Sheldon perks up saying ” yea! I’m always happy when you come though the door, I’m scared of fireworks..oh and Fourth of July we are all sleeping here (pointing to his apartment)". Leonard and Penny hesitantly nod and Sheldon gets all happy and runs off to write up a new revised roommate agreement. Earlier they’re having dinner and Amy talks about Sheldon looking for a new roommate. Bernadette says “I’ll give you a thousand dollars to take Stuart off our hands” and Amy kinda looks at her. Bernadette says “just thought you were having a pasty weirdo hole in your life.” Amy gets all defensive saying “hey, Sheldon is brilliant and etc etc and that a weirdo is too far” or something like that. Notes *Title Reference: The title refers to Sheldon wanting to return to the unemotional state of his personality before he met Leonard in 2003. *Taping date: September 9, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 12, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. *Leonard and Penny moving arrangements about where they are going to live, since they are married. Mostly they need a place that is theirs. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Leonard and Penny finally move in together. * Sheldon fears that Amy could meet and marry someone else which upsets him greatly. * Despite breaking up with him, Amy still defends her relationship with Sheldon. * Bernadette is once again dismissive of Sheldon and Amy's relationship by trying to offload Stuart on to her instead. * This could also be considered a reversal of the events in "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation", where Amy wanted to move in with Sheldon, but he didn't want to. Quotes To be entered. Gallery 2003 pic.jpg EmilysMouth.png 200300.png Puppy5.jpg 904.png 2003.MT2.jpg 2003.MT.jpg Category:Shamy Separated Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Shamy Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2015 episodes